Iron Woman: Family's All You Need
by AngelofDarkness9
Summary: Sequel to Iron Woman. Steve and Tony come out to the public, and have a beautiful baby. But what dark family secrets will come to light as this superfamily goes head to head with the egyptian god, Apep... and eachother?
1. Chapter 1

It was like almost every morning now, Tony saying how it wasn't really a big deal, and then contradicting that statement by saying they could put it off a little longer.

"You know," Natasha began "It's going to get a little suspicious when something attacks the city and Iron Man isn't there because she's on unofficial maternity leave."

"And we'll deal with that when we get there!" Tony said, pointing her spoon at the red head.

"Let's face it," Clint said tiredly "you two wouldn't have even told us about this if Natasha hadn't said something. You're just too secretive."

"Seeing our profession, I'll take that as a compliment," Tony replied slyly.

Steve remained silent, as he had all week. Honestly, he wanted SHIELD to know, but couldn't bring himself to argue. He was pretty much still in shock of the whole thing. Part of him was overjoyed and felt like skipping around the room, as he should be, but then there was another part screaming that his first time would forever he his last. But there was another part that was visible to the rest of the team; he was very protective of Tony. Come to think of it, he always had been. But now he did stupid things like jump closer when he heard the coffee maker start early in the morning. This often earned him nicknames and comments which caused him to scoot back over to where he'd previously been sitting, red in the face. Steve was snapped back to reality as he heard a familiar voice.

"Miranda! What have I told you about just popping into the room like-" Commander Nick Fury stood in the Avenger's kitchen, Ma'at holding his wrist.

"The jig is up kiddos. I gave you two weeks," she said "to decide on when to tell SHIELD. Today is the day."

Tony stood up then, walking over to Ma'at as she said "Whoever said we only had two weeks? Whoever said that SHIELD had to know at all?"

"You seem to be forgetting something Tony Stark," Ma'at said with a smile.

"And what's that?"

"You just responded to Tony Stark in that form. Meaning, you told him what happened, not me!" she answered.

"Wait, Tony? As in, you were changed into a girl? Two weeks ago? You didn't report it to me?!" Fury began "And wait a minute, you just used your powers in front of them and they're not freaking out! Meaning they know you're Ma'at! And you didn't tell me either of those things?!"

"You told me to report big things!" she defended weakly.

"Well, damn it Ma'at, what would you call a big thing?!"

"I think I should leave that to these two," she said, motioning to Tony and Steve.

"I won the poll by the way. Pay up," Natasha said calmly, moving from the table and unfolding her hand for the expected currency.

"Wait, you mean these knuckle heads finally saddled up?" Fury asked.

"That's right," Natasha said, still not putting down the hand.

"You think that's big news?" Fury asked with a laugh in his voice.

"No," Ma'at said with an almost evil grin. "I think that it's a good size, but still not as big as-"

"Really Ma'at, you already ruined their first two surprises," Thoth's calm voice came as she and Loki appeared. "Try not to ruin their last one."

"Who is this?" Fury asked.

"This is Thoth, she's family. And, like always, she's right," Ma'at said in defeat.

"And I thought Loki was locked up! Well is there any more gods you forgot to tell me about?"

"Just three more, but I'm not exactly on perfect terms with one of them. Oh, yea forgot about that. I found out who's terrorizing the city! Well, not terrorizing per say, but he'll get there!"

"And the other two?"

"That would be us," Anubis's voice said as he appeared with Bastet. "Anubis, god of the underworld and mummification. This is Bastet, goddess of cats."

"Hello," Bastet said meekly as she stood closer to Anubis.

"Now you've met almost everyone," Tony said, rubbing her stomach as she finally saw that she wasn't going to get out of this anyway and might as well have some fun with it. "But we'll be getting another in nine months."

And no one would believe that it was possible, but it was at that moment Nick Fury fainted.

"Nice going Stark," Ma'at said, to which Thoth promptly slapped her upside the head.

"You should have respected her as well as her wishes," she scolded as Ma'at held her head in mild pain. "And look what you have done to, not only Fury, but Steven as well."

It was then everyone noticed Steve with his head on the table in confusion and defeat. He didn't look so much as sad as he did blank with shock.

"Okay," Ma'at began "I could have been a little calmer about all of this."

"How about staying out of it entirely?" Tony said.

"I have to say though," Natasha said "Funny way to come out about all of this."

"Guys, anyone want to help me drag this guy to the elevator?" Bruce asked, holding Fury's arm.

"I'll help," Steve said, standing up and picking Fury up with ease as he carried him into the elevator with Bruce following close behind.

* * *

Fury awoke, dazed and confused at the room around him as he sat up. At first he thought it had been a dream, and then he laid eyes on the shortish brunette standing next to a woman with short navy blue hair.

"Oh hell no," he said, laying down and rubbing his eyes in a tired manner as he added "I'm getting too old for your shit Stark."

"Well commander, no sign of a concussion," Bruce said, trying to block out the situation.

"And when exactly did you all plan to tell me this?" he asked, turning to the team.

"Ask Tony," Clint said, earning an elbow from Natasha.

"Hey, it's a big deal okay? And who would believe it?" she shot back.

"A little while ago, no one would have believed a giant alien worm would attack New York," Bruce said.

Tony threw a look over to him as he continued reading over Fury's vitals. He sat up then, swinging his legs over the edge of the med bed.

"I'm fine. So, what did you think of doing next? Spend nine months in hiding?"

"I'll have you know that we were going to tell people," Tony said "In about three months."

"Really Tony? Three months?" Natasha said. "Thank goodness Ma'at decided taking things into her own hands. Oh, and speaking of, hand it over," she said, again, putting her hand out to Fury, who made a face as he reached into his back pocket before pulling out his wallet and supplying Natasha with two twenties to which she responded "Thank you."

"Forty? Really?" Tony asked. "How much did you give her bird brain?"

"Sixty. I really thought he would want to wait until you were a guy again and switched my week with Natasha's," Clint said before adding to Natasha "Should have known not to do it when you agreed."

"But I won, and as soon as Phil get's out of the hospital, we can start the new one," Natasha said.

"What new one?" Steve asked.

"Tony and I did some research a little while back. Remember when we all thought Phil was dead and you ran all the way to Portland to find that girl?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Steve asked.

"It's not a girl," Tony said, causing almost everyone's' jaws to drop "Yea, some guy named Edmond, what a name right? Anyway, the poll is when he's gonna come out about it."

"What if they're not in a relationship? You said you didn't know," Steve tried.

"No, I heard Phil talking to he-him in the hospital. Why don't I know anything about my agents anymore?" Nick asked, pinching his nose. "Anyway, Ma'at, take me back to SHIELD and tell me everything you know, and I do mean everything!" He turned to Tony and Steve saying "I'll let you two come out to the public on your own terms, but you will come out within the next three months!" Fury warned, standing up.

"Are you sure you're okay Commander?" Bruce asked.

"As 'okay' as I'll ever be when I'm dealing with you guys," Fury said before looking to Ma'at.

She looked side to side for a minute before going "Oh! Gotch'ya!" and running over to Fury's side.

"I'll see you all soon," he said before pointing to Tony and saying "Very soon."

Then they were gone, Tony crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

* * *

Tony stood out on a balcony, looking out at the city with sad thoughts of how all of these people, and more, were going to find out about the baby. It wasn't really that she was embarrassed or really cared about what the media would think, everyone knew Tony Stark didn't give a damn what the world thought about her actions. It was really just the entire idea of accepting it all. If they did tell the world that "Hey! Iron man is a girl now! And she's pregnant!" it would be shoved in her face all day without a moment of peace. Knowing something and accepting it was different. Not to mention just the way people would treat her. Again, she didn't care that some people might hate the idea saying it was wrong. What really bugged her was the idea of being treated like glass. If there was one thing she'd always hated as a kid, it was being patronized. Becoming an adult had caused this to go away of course, but now there was this picture in the back of her mind of doing anything, any small thing like sneezing, and being rushed to the hospital because people were worried about her having some deadly disease. It wasn't like Steve wasn't fussing enough. She wasn't even showing and he was acting like the slightest movement was going to kill her.

She turned at the sound of footsteps, finding Steve behind her.

"Tony, thank goodness!" he said "Everyone's been looking for you, we thought you'd run off or something! Why don't you come in, it's freezing!"

"Nah, I'm good," Tony said. She knew what was going to happen next. He was going to stand there for a while, making her think if it was really her first idea to be standing out here, or if she was just doing it because she wanted to tick him off. So, she decided to strike up a conversation. "So, how do you want to go about this?"

"Go about what?" Steve asked, coming away from the door and walking over.

"You know, telling the city Ironman became a woman, fucked Captain America, and is going to have his star spangled baby?" Tony said.

Steve thought about it for a bit before saying "Not like that."

Tony smiled saying "Come on, Capsicle. I know you've been thinking about it too. So, how do you want to go about this? Something tells me you don't want to send it to some news company in a letter, I think you'd die at a press conference, and you hate every social gathering I put together!" She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing their foreheads together. "So how does Captain America want to tell the world he's found a glorious partner who he's ready to have a baby with?"

Steve looked a little flustered. He didn't know what to say. And then, he got an idea. A brilliant idea that he knew Tony would be proud of once he heard it.

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was something of a concert, really. They had musical acts and all, the Avengers showing up were just a last minute plus for anyone who already had tickets really. They'd come out first, make the announcement Tony was a girl so people didn't just think it was a rumor or a scandal, and leave for a press conference where they would really go into detail about it and eventually the baby. It was small, considering the fact it wasn't really an Avengers themed event, but big enough to get the word out.

"Isn't this a little much, Captain?" Loki asked, pulling off (as Tony had declared it) his 'cow-helmet'.

"Come now brother!" Thor said, slapping Loki on the back as Farah curled around his neck. "The wedding announcements on Asgard are far larger than this Midguardian celebration you see before you! Also, it is a tremendous occasion for our friends! We should just be glad to share their company!"

"It really isn't a wedding announcement Thor," Steve said sheepishly.

"No, but I'd hate to see the press when it does happen!" Clint said. "It'll be bigger than this, and you're announcing to the public that not only is Tony a gir- mph!"

Clint was cut short as Natasha's hand covered his mouth as she hissed "I'm beginning to understand why Tony uses the term 'bird-brain' to describe you. Have you seen the power of twitter?" she took her hand off as she continued talking. "If anyone here found out what was going on, it would be all over the internet in a matter of seconds!"

"Sorry for getting excited," Clint said, rubbing around where Natasha had slapped him in the jaw, using quite a bit of force behind her blow. He put his hand down adding "I just can't believe it! Well, I always thought you two would, you know. But, not like this!"

"Mr. Rogers, you're on!" a voice called, Steve jumping as he walked through the curtain into a wall of cheers. It reminded him of his days of doing shows for war bonds really, well except for the exceedingly number of people, and the improved technology around him.

He looked up as Tony flew down. This caused more cheers to erupt through the crowd, which was beginning to grow in volume, as she landed on her mark next to Steve. Turning completely to him, so the audience couldn't see just yet, the mask of the helmet slid up to reveal her face. Now was the moment of truth. It was a quick kiss, really. But he was still grateful, for his own mask covered the red in his ears as Tony wrapped the robotic arms around his neck and his arms snaked around her waist.

Steve waited. He'd prepared himself for anything really, booing, persecution, even banishment. Seriously, he'd been prepared for an exile of society. Instead, half of the group was cheering "I knew it's and 'congratulations' to them on stage. Tony turned then, the mask sliding back into place before she took the helmet off completely, revealing waves of long brown hair. The only thing that told anyone that this was indeed Tony Stark was the Arch reactor, still glowing in place on her chest through the suit. Some of the cheers stopped, some started, and others got louder still.

It was then the other Avengers came out, Loki and Farah included. Roars continued from the people below, until the press began pushing their way to the front. It was then a 'suit' came up to the microphone in the middle of the stage.

"We'd like you all to enjoy the festivities, there will be a press conference in the back for any questions about the current situation, or anything else," he said in an odd British accent, pointing to the few labeled press members, still snapping pictures in the front. They then followed him off stage as he walked off.

The team themselves walked back behind the curtain, smiles on their faces. Tony attempted to play it off that she knew it would work out all along, but there was always the last three weeks playing out in everyone's minds. They moved to the room where the press conference would be held, taking off their super hero suits to reveal the real outfits for the night.

"Really Tony, a suit?" Natasha asked, revealing her own red dress, rippling from under where her tight suit began pealing from her lower body.

"I refuse to wear a dress," she said. "I'm also getting this mess chopped off as soon as I can," she added, pulling on the ends of her hair.

"Well, for now," Natasha said, walking over and fixing Tony's hair "You can make it look nice when you tell the wolves in there the really big news."

"I know, and thanks again mom," Tony said sarcastically, flicking her hair out of her face.

"Stop it, now come on. They're going to kill that guy if we don't get in there soon."

"Who is he anyway?" Clint asked.

"Some guy. Since Ma'at can't baby sit Tony anymore, they got him to replace Phil instead," Bruce answered, as if anyone could replace Agent Phil Coulson. He'd have had them pinned in the first week, forget this 'sneaking around for three weeks' stuff. "His name's Ianto."

"That isn't a name, that's a noise," Tony commented.

"Play nice," Steve warned "He did work hard trying to get all of this together for us."

They went in then, cutting off the conversation. They sat in the order of: Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Loki, and Thor in the last seat with Farah on his shoulder. It was then they realized Thor was so quiet. They didn't want Farah in there. She had a big mouth, and that wasn't just in the anatomical sense. She was the loudest, most opinionated animal in the world; and that was including cats. Just as they were all thinking of something to say to Thor to get the fox out of the room, Ianto must have read their minds as he came to the rescue.

"Sorry, sir, but three of our press members are allergic to fox dander," he said, taking Farah off of Thor's shoulders and leaving the room. Farah had the most offended look upon her face as he did so.

As soon as he left, the cameras started flashing, mostly at Tony and Loki. Questions were shot from everybody's mouths at once, forming a cloud of unrecognizable shouting. Finally, Loki pointed to one man, calming the room.

"Ms. Stark, is your current state an accident? If so, do you have plans to correct the situation; or are you going to remain in this form?" he asked.

"Um," Tony began "Yea, it was an accident, we do have plans to turn me back into a man, but there's just a few reasons why I'm still like this."

The roar started again, Bruce taking the turn to point to a woman in the back of the room.

"This is for Loki, have you joined the Avengers initiative? Do you have the ability to change Tony Stark back into a man?" she asked.

"No, and no," Loki said, a tired look on his face.

Tony didn't wait for the roar saying "You with the bow tie," and pointing to a man in the middle of the crowd with a pink polka-dot bow tie.

"Was the kiss between you, Ms. Stark, and Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, just for show; or is there a romantic attraction between the two of you? If so, does that add to the reasons you would like to remain a woman? Are you afraid of the public's opinion on homosexuality?" he shot off questions.

"No, Yes, sort of, and a big fat no," Tony rattled off answered quickly, Natasha taking a queue and pointing to another member of the press.

She stood up, this had obviously not been her first rodeo. "Ms. Stark, why are you dancing around the subject of your current state? Why have you decided to stay in this form if you are able to change back into a male, and do not care about the public's opinion?"

There was no 'dancing around' it now. The surprising thing was, Tony seemed as laid back about it as she'd been pretending to be all week.

The room was dead silent as she said "I'm pregnant."

There was no roar of questions. And then, just as Steve's wave of nervousness reared its ugly head, the same woman raised her hand. Steve pointed to her after looking around to see if there was another queue.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked.

Then the roar began again.

"How far along are you?"

"Steve, are you the father, if so, will the baby contract the effects of the serum?"

* * *

The questioning continued, the team answering to the best of their ability. It was after that long press conference they all left, Tony and Steve feeling much better about the situation, though Tony would never admit it. Then they saw Ianto, holding Farah his arms length from his body.

"She said she was going to kill me. She said she was going to kill me," he said. "First of all, how can she talk? And second of all, will she follow through?"

It was then Thor's turn for an explanation.

"She is the guardian of the prisons of Asgard, my niece in fact! While she has the ability, however, I do not believe she will be of harm to you!" he said, taking Farah on his shoulders once more.

"Oh, good then. Well, If you'll just excuse me," Ianto said, quickly walking away.

"You told the man you were plotting to take his life?" Loki asked.

"I do not have 'dander'!" she declared as she stood proudly on Thor's broad shoulders. "I mean, seriously, the nerve of some people! I keep my fur clean and-"

"Yes, yes. Now quiet will you. Thor, why don't you take her to the car?" Loki suggested.

"Oh, speaking of cars," Tony said "since we all had different ideas of celebrating, we have different ways of getting home. Clint, Natasha and Bruce, you get one to dinner. Thor, Loki and Farah, you all get another to… mini-golfing I guess. And Steve and I take the last one home."

"Yes!" Thor said "Let us 'Play ball!'"

"That's Baseball Thor," Farah said as they began walking away with Loki in tow.

"Poor guy, he really tries," Clint says. "And he's doing pretty well with so little time on Earth."

"Yea," Steve said "Remember when he first learned how to work the toaster?"

"Yea, we had to keep him from putting eggs down there," Bruce said. "Though, in theory, that should work."

"But it didn't and it wasn't any fun having the power go out those five times," Natasha said. "Why does Loki have to be the fast learner?"

"Well, according to mythology, he lived on earth on numerous occasions," Bruce said, taking Natasha and Clint away, leaving Tony and Steve alone.

"Well Steve, let's head on home," Tony said with a suggestive glance back at him, her pupils blown wide.

Steve thought he was going to be sick.


End file.
